bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Goddess Tilith
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50256 |idalt = |no = 1336 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 188 |animation_idle = 102 |animation_move = 102 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 115, 119, 123, 127, 131, 135, 139, 143, 147, 151, 155, 159 |normal_distribute = 13, 8, 6, 10, 7, 6, 11, 8, 5, 12, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 134, 143, 152, 161, 170 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204, 207, 210, 213, 216, 219, 222, 225, 228, 231, 234, 237 |ubb_distribute = 2, 1, 3, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 1, 2, 1, 1, 3, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 2, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 3, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 3, 1, 2, 2, 1, 1, 2, 1, 1, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A mock Unit modeled after the Goddess Tilith. Bent on creating a perfect clone of the Goddess, Noel gathered as much detailed information as he could from her closest companion, the Summoner. After much trial and error, Tilith's mock Unit was able to evolve into a sublime deity after the battle her original counterpart had faced in another world. However, since those closest to Tilith had too many demands on how her mock Unit should be developed, this one failed to live up to every single one of their expectations. |summon = Never give up! You are my Summoner, and everyone's ray of hope! |fusion = Fusion feels weird! He he. I can't let you down though! |evolution = Energy is coursing through me... With this power I can protect everyone! | hp_base = 4910 |atk_base = 1890 |def_base = 1890 |rec_base = 2210 | hp_lord = 6480 |atk_lord = 2360 |def_lord = 2400 |rec_lord = 2760 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = | hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Graceful Goddess's Wish |lsdescription = 50% boost to Rec, max HP, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn, negates all status ailments, negates all Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects & 10% damage reduction |lsnote = 8 BC fill per turn |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Celestial Legend |bbdescription = 25 combo Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, fully restores HP & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to recover 20~25% HP from damage taken, 10 BC fill |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 400 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Super Holy Battle Kiss |sbbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, fully restores HP, activates Light barrier & boosts Def and Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50 BC fill, 25% boost to Def and Rec relative to max HP, 4,000 HP barrier |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 70 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Miracle Gate |ubbdescription = 70 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), fully restores BB gauge, high probability of raising allies from KO & enormously reduces damage taken for 2 turns |ubbnote = +2.8% multiplier per 1% BB gauge remaining, 2800% multiplier boost total, 70% chance to revive dead unit, 100% damage reduction |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 70 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 70 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~4000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Memories with the Summoner |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions & adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = 50255 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Tilith 4 }}